Forbidden
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: This summer was different, that was certain. I knew it was different the moment I saw her. Her long black hair, so dark it looked slightly purple, those timid lavender eyes, and that fair complexion. HinaSaku
1. Chapter 1: Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be SasuNaru everywhere and they would probably not be able to air it in America.

This is my first multi chapter Naruto fic. It's HinaSaku. I've never done this couple before, even in a one shot. So, enjoy, let me know how I did. Thanks.

--

This summer had gone by rather quickly. The best part of the summer was the month-long vacation my mother and I took to the Suna beach. This summer was different, that was certain. I knew it was different the moment I saw her. Her long black hair, so dark it looked slightly purple, those timid lavender eyes, and that fair complexion. She was, in my mind, the definition of true beauty. It was odd what she was wearing, however. She was in a white one piece bathing suit with a thin hoodie over it. I found it odd, but adorable. Looking back on our first conversation, I remember her shy smile and soft voice.

--Flashback--

I walked up to the shy little girl sitting a little bit away from what seemed like her family. they all had the same eyes and hair color, just hers was darker. "Hello, may I sit here?" I asked, smiling kindly at the girl in front of me.

She looked up and turned slightly pink. "Uh, o-of course," she said, returning my smile with a small one of her own.

"What's your name?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"H-Hinata," she said softly to me. "And yours?"

"Sakura," I replied proudly. "May I call you Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded slightly and smiled. "Of course."

--End Flashback--

I smiled, looking out of the window of the car my mother and I were in, heading back home to Konoha. I sighed and shook my head, not knowing if I would ever see Hina-chan again. I looked up at the evening sky and thught back to her laugh and the first time I heard it.

--Flashback--

We were sitting at a campfire, everyone else had already ran off to go skinny dipping or something along those lines.

Hinata looked at me, "You're really pretty Sakura-chan. D-do you have a boyfriend back home?" she asked. I noticed that when she was comfortable around someone, she would stutter less and less.

I shook my head. "No, I don't Hina-chan," I replied truthfully. I grinned. "I'm not a big fan of boys anyway." I winked and held my fingers up in a peace sign.

Hina giggled slightly. "Me either..." she said, almost to herself. She shook her head.

I thought for a moment, but I was shaken from my thoughts by the girl beside me.

Hinata was laughing.

I looked at her oddly. "Hina-chan?"

"Neji-san just got buried in a sandcastle by the red head boy over there," Hinata replied between laughs.

I looked over to see her cousin buried underneath a large pile of sand. I laughed.

--End Flashback--

I looked around, straying away from my thoughts for a moment, it was already almost dark.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?" my mother asked me randomly.

"Just the past few weeks Mom..." I replied, sighing. I looked down at my hands and realized I was clutching something in them. I loosened my grip to see a silver chain with a pendant hanging off of it in the form of a sunflower. I smiled down at it and placed it around my neck. It felt right for it to be there. I felt around my neck for my own gold chain with a pink cherry blossom on it and then sighed, remembering where it was. I fingered the sunflower hanging on the chain and thought back to only fourty five minutes ago.

--Flashback--

I looked at the shy girl in front of me, she had opened up to me over the past four weeks. She smiled up at me, she was two inches shorter than myself. I smiled back at her.

"Sakura-chan, I really had fun this summer. Perhaps next summer we can see each other again," Hinata smiled hopefully.

"I hope so," I said, I really didn't want to leave. I watched as Hinata moved her hands around the back of her neck and took the necklace off. My eyes widened slightly, she hadn't taken that off since I first met her. She told me why she never took it off, her mother gave it to her.

"I want you to have this, just in case," Hinata smiled softly at me, taking my hand and placing the necklace in my palm.

I smiled softly and hugged the girl in front of me.

"Sakura! We have to hurry!" I heard my mother call from our car.

"Hinata, come on," came the voice of Hinata's father. He seemed impatient.

I looked at the necklace and then at Hinata. I took the gold chain from around my neck and handed it to Hinata, her eyes slightly wide as well, she was blushing almost the color of my hair.

"But your father made it for you..." she said softly, looking at the cherry blossom on the chain.

"Hinata," came her father's voice again.

"I want you to have it," I said softly. "You may want to go before your father gets angry."

Hinata nodded. "Bye Sakura-chan!" she called, waving as she turned and ran toward her family.

I smiled and walked to my mother and our car.

--End Flashback--

I smiled as we got to our house. It was just a simple single floor house, but it was home to me and my mother. I jumped out of the passenger seat of the car, grabbed my suit case from the trunk and ran into the house, to my room, to my bed. I was so relieved to be home.

I groaned as I saw my first day of school outfit on my dresser. I shook my head. My junior year started tomorrow.

--

There's chapter one, hope you liked it. Review if you have the time, please adn thank you.

Mihael-Mello-Keehl 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Gaara's gourd would be full of cookie crumbs.

Here's the second chapter. A special thanks to ISpazWithPizazz and ClubSlutxVeroxion for reviewing. You get reviewer cookies! Now, onto the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura Haruno!! Get up now!!" I awoke to the sound of my mother yelling from the kitchen. I groaned and turned onto my side, looking at my alarm clock. It would go off in three... two... one...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned once more, shutting it off, slipping from underneath the comfortable blankets and standing. I walked to the mirror in my room and shook my head, running my figners through my chin length pink hair. I shook my head, how did I manage to get pink hair? It was natural, which my mother had to explain to every single teacher and principal I have ever and will ever have.

"Saku-"

I cut my mother off, "I'm up! I'm up!" I sighed in exasperation, though it came out as more of a snap.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady!" my mother retaliated.

Neither of us were morning people, so the morning's around the Haruno house were never cheery.

I walked out of my room, grabbing my clothes along the way. I walked across the hall into the bathroom and turned on the water. I quickly undressed and hopped in, letting the scolding hot water run over me and through my hair. I shook my head, washed, and got out. I dried off, keeping my hair wrapped up in a towel. My outfit of the day was a pair of simple black capris, a pink miniskirt, a pink tank top connected to black fishnet sleeves, and my trademark pink and black checkered Vans. The oldschool kind. I took my hair out of the towel and blow dried it only slightly, I didn't bother brushing it, I slipped a black headband behind my bangs and smiled at my reflection. A bit of black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and some pink lip gloss and I was finished.

"Sakura, it's time to go! Now!" I heard my mother yell. "There's two pieces of cherry preserves toast on the counter, grab them and let's go." she added.

I smirked, grabbing the two pieces of toast and then my black and pink messenger bag. I loved cherries, how ironic considering the meaning of my name. I followed my mother out of the door and then to our car, climbing in the passenger seat.

My mother drove me to the school and dropped me off at the entrance. Junior year had begun. Everything looked the same as the year before as I stepped out of the car, finishing my toast, and slinging my bag over my chest. I waved good-bye to my mom and walked onto campus.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius of my class, was playing Shogi with the other genius of our class, Sasuke.

I shook my head, chuckled to myself.

Naruto and Kiba were planning another prank on Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, I could tell. Plus the fact that they did it every first day of school since freshman year just supported my theory.

TenTen and our favortie transfer student, Temari, were talking about some kind of new video game that had just come out.

I smiled, everything was in place. It was as it should be, but where was that blonde bitch, Ino? I growled when I saw her. She was picking on some innocent person, I couldn't see who it was from where I stood, but I wanted to stop Ino none-the-less. I walked over, pulling Ino's shoulder and make her spin to face me. She saw my glare and smirked evilly back at me, her perfect blonde hair pulled into a ponytail except for the chunk that fell over her right eye.

"What is it Haruno?" Ino hissed.

I growled. "Why don't you learn to leave people alone, Yamanaka?" I snapped.

Ino put her hands in the air. "Whatever you say," she said, a tinge of sarcasm in her tone. She smirked.

I glared and pulled my fist back, landing a punch straight into Ino's gut, she doubled over.

Ino looked up at me and smirked, "You got better over the summer Haruno," and with that, she stalked off, eventually being able to stand back up straight.

I looked at the person who I had just protected.

Scared lavender eyes met my sea-foam green ones and both of us froze. Her hand was clasped around the chain around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I just wanted to get this chapter out before I go home tomorrow, I only have internet at my dad's, so don't expect another chapter for at least a couple of days. Sorry. R&R. Kthxbai. XP

Mihael-Mello-Keehl 


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here's the third chapter of Forbidden. I do apoligize for the shortness of chapter two. I hope you enjoy chapter three!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before I could blink, she had thrown herself toward me, hugging me and burrying her head against my chest. I felt her sobs and gently wrapped my arms around her after recovering from the shock of the sudden embrace. She had her long hair left down in her face. She was wearing simple light blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt covered up by that same hoodie she was wearing the day I met her. Even when she was frightened, she still looked so innocent and angelic.

"Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!" she spoke in a quick voice and hushed tone, almost a whisper.

Neither of us noticed the people around us that were beginning to stare.

I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed softly, "Everything's alright now, Hina-chan. I'm here..." I said softly. I had shut my eyes, when I opened them I realized my staring classmates. None of them had seen me actually be nice to anyone, especially a new student. I glared at them and they turned and went back to what they were doing previously. I held Hinata out at arm's length, looking at her.

She looked back at me for a split second before she looked away, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She looked back up and smiled softly, "My f-father got a job here..." she said, answering my unasked question. "So w-we moved..."

I smiled back at her. "That's wonderful news, Hina-chan," I said. I was trully happy. I noticed that she had let go of the chain around her neck. It was my cherry blossom, well, the one I gave to her. I guess she noticed that I was staring at the pendant because of her next words.

"I h-haven't taken it off ever s-since you gave it to m-me," she said softly, looking away with a slight pink tint to her snowy cheeks.

It had only been a day since we had last saw each other, I guess they had moved in before they went on vacation because there is no way they moved in one night, but it was still a great relief to see her and know that we now went to the same school. "I haven't taken mine off either," I said, grinning as I showed her that I still had the sunflower around my neck.

She giggled, smiling timidly. She looked around, I could tell she was getting nervous. She was fiddling with the hem of her hoodie and biting her bottom lip. It was so adorable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was relieved to find out I knew someone at this school. That blonde, the one that Sakura called Ino, was rather rude. I didn't even do anything or look at anyone and she came up to me and started talking about this guy named Sasuke and to stay away from him. I didn't even know who he was, plus, I'm not too big on guys. I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. I looked up and then around. Everything was so different here. I had never been to a public school before, or anything school for that matter. I had been homeschooled my whole life.

"Hina-chan, you okay?" came the voice of the pink-haired girl in front of me. I turned to her, my eyes slightly wide and questioning.

I nodded, "I-I'm fine..." I replied quietly, my eyes going back to normal. I didn't really want to move here at first, but now that I could see Sakura-chan every day I didn't mind it. I blushed at the thought of seeing her everyday and getting to know even more about her. We knew that each of us had lost a parent, and that she was an only child and I had a sister and a cousin who was like an older brother, but that was about the extent of our knowledge of each other.

"What grade are you in?" Sakura asked me, I looked back up at her.

"T-tenth, but I have two eleventh grade classes," I replied. My father had made sure I had a couple of honors classes. I was intelligent, but not as intelligent as my cousin, which my father reminded me every single day, especially when we were homeschooled.

"Cool! Which ones?" Sakura seemed a bit enthusiastic, it made me mentally smile at her excitement. She didn't seem to have many friends around here. "Hina-chan?"

I had heard every word she had said, but I had been thinking. I snapped my head up. "S-sorry Sakura-chan..." I said, my voice soft. "Uh... Math and English..." I said, looking down at the sheet of paper in my hand.

Sakura smiled, "What period?" she asked.

"Math third and English fourth..." I said, still looking down at the paper.

"Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed. "Same here!"

I giggled, "That's great," I said, genuinely happy for the first time since the day before we had to go our separate ways.

The bell rang and I heard Sakura groan.

"Off to History..." she muttered, clearly insinuating that she hated said subject.

I smiled, "I have Choir..." I said quietly. "I guess I'll see you later Sakura-chan."

"You sing?" She raised an eyebrow and the shook her head, "We can discuss this at lunch. have fun Hina-chan, try not to get lost, kay?" She grinned at me and, with that, she was off, lost in the crowd of people.

I nodded and turned, off to look for the choir room. I sighed, this was going to be an interesting first day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran off toward the History room, grinning the whole way. My happy mood faded as soon as I stepped into my eleventh grade history class and saw that blonde bitch, gloating about something or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R? Kthxbai. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you to my reviewers. This is my second favorite story to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, lookie who's here," came Ino's voice as she stood from her desk and walked toward me. "It's the little pink-haired lesbian freak."

The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, they were usually late during first period, especially on the first day.

I growled, rolling my eyes and pushing past Ino to get my desk, she caught me by my arm and pulled me back to where we were face to face. I glared and looked at her hand touching my arm, "Let go of me, Yamanaka..." I hissed.

Ino smirked. "Why should I, Haruno?" she taunted. "The teacher isn't here, why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure you suffer," I growled.

Ino and I both looked toward the door as the teacher walked in, talking to that same shy girl that Ino had picked up earlier.

"Hina-chan..." I murmured.

"Everyone, this is Hyuuga Hinata, the office just bumped her up to our class, her father came to the school and changed her schedule, so, introduce yourselves and behave, I have an errand to run," and with that, he was back out of the classroom.

Ino smirked at me evilly and made her way over to Hinata, I growled at her, trying to warn her not to do it, she didn't listen.

"Yamanaka..." I hissed.

Ino smirked, flipping me off. "Hello new girl," she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hinata.

The purple-black haired girl looked up at Ino with wide lavender eyes. "H-hello..." she murmured softly.

I winced, that scared tone in her voice, I didn't want to hear it. Ino, leave her alone, please. Just leave her alone. Do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone. Oh, how I wanted to say those words to Ino, but I couldn't get my mouth to move.

Ino smirked, "Why so shy?" she said in her taunting voice.

Hinata shook her head, "N-no re-r-reason..." she whispered. Her eyes got wide as Ino held her up against the wall, I saw a tear roll down her snow white cheek. I snapped, no way was this happening. I walked up behind Ino and pulled her away from Hinata, throwing her against the wall.

Ino winced, but then her smirk returned. "Someone's a little overprotective," she hissed, pushing me away from her.

I growled. "Leave Hina-chan out of whatever you have against me, Ino. Do whatever you want to me, but do not touch her ever. Again," I glared. I couldn't take it if Hinata were to be in pain, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional.

Ino smirked, "Do you like this girl?" she tormented.

I didn't say anything, I looked down, clenching my fists. I saw Hinata blush slightly out of the corner of my eye. It calmed me down to see that pink on her cheeks, to see that she wasn't scared. I wasn't paying attention to the fist of the blonde coming at me because I didn't respond to the question she had asked. I looked up in time to realize that I was about to get punched and to flinch, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes.

Ino's blue eyes were wide in shock.

Hinata was standing in front of me, holding Ino's fist. "Do. Not. Touch. Her." Her voice was almost a growl, it was shocking coming from such a petite and peaceful looking girl. "If you touch her, I will make you suffer. You will live the rest of your days in fear of me, no matter if it's your choice or not."

At that moment, Ino's fist came toward Hinata's fair skinned face, but the punch was caught, the energy behind it being reflected back into Ino's arm and her whole body as Hinata flipped her onto her back.

Ino didn't get up as Hinata turned to me, smiling innocently. "S-sorry about that Saku-chan," she said to me in her normal soft voice. I had never heard her use that nickname towards me, I knew I blushed, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

I shook my head, "It's alright Hina-chan," I smiled softly, hugging her. I looked around the classroom and smirked. "C'mon," I said, taking her hand subconsciously and walking out of the classroom, we had to duck into the bathroom to avoid our teacher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was holding my hand. Whether she knew it or not, she was holding my hand. I was blushing, I was sure my whole face was red. I was positive of it once we ducked into the bathroom and I caught a glimpse of myself. I giggled, my blush fading slightly.

Sakura looked at our hands and squeezed my hand slightly. "Hey... Hina-chan..." she muttered, I had never seen her nervous before, ever. She was always so bubbly.

"What is it, Saku-chan?" I asked quietly.

"Would you like to join my mother and I for dinner tonight?" She was rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand, looking away.

I smiled and hugged her tightly, "I'd love to!"

She smiled, took my hand once more and we went back to the classroom, the teacher was helping Ino pick herself up off the ground. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Oh what a wonderful year this would be.

Sakura and I made our way to a pair of seats near the back of the room and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, chapter four. 


End file.
